


A Happy Accident

by vanya_h



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Diego still has daddy issues, F/M, Past Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, before season one, but he's gonna be a good dad, daddiego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanya_h/pseuds/vanya_h
Summary: One night, many mistakes, and a chance for Diego and Eudora Patch to start again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Their First Mistake

Eudora Patch and Diego Hargreeves had somewhat of a very complicated relationship. Their complex attraction towards each other started the day in which the two met, the first day of their training together. Diego had noticed Patch’s sparkling eyes, Patch had noticed Diego staring at her, dark brown eyes that seemed to match the stubble upon his chin. It took only a few training sessions for them to realize the undeniable attraction they shared for one another.

And so, their complex relationship started. From late mornings at Patch’s apartment to late nights tangled together in bed with Patch’s head resting softly upon Diego’s chest, hearing the soft thump of his heartbeat. It was good, great even, but even great things can come crashing to an end.The late nights turned into great fights, with Patch complaining about Diego being a vigilante and Diego telling her to drop the cops and just join him. Soon enough, Patch had to break it off, to end their endless bickering. They were far too stubborn for one another at that point, the relationship had to be broken off before it could become any worse.

However, Diego never truly went away. Through the crime scenes, the witnesses Patch dealt with, Diego Hargreeves always seemed to be there gathering his own evidence or taking statements from witnesses himself. Diego had his own agenda, one that seemed to always clash with the life of Detective Eudora Patch

This all led up to one fateful evening. Eudora Patch had been called in to investigate witnesses of a murder near a local family home. Her first witness, however, was reluctant to give up any information, saying she already spoke with a detective. That’s when Detective Patch turned her head just in time to see /him/. That leather-clad son of a bitch with his damn knives. Why did he always have to interfere with her witnesses? Enough was enough, she wouldn’t be compliant this time. Patch had to do her goddamn job.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Patch growled, her well-done brows furrowed in anger as she came face to face with her vigilante former flame. To her surprise, Diego actually turned around, his dark eyes narrowed behind his stupid domino mask. Why did he always have to wear that mask?

“Trying to find evidence?” Number Two explained dumbfoundedly, twirling one of his knives within his fingers. Did he ever leave the house without those? Patch never knew.

“That’s our job, Batman,” She expressed in a teasing yet stern tone, feet stepping closer to the Vigilante, “You’re bothering our witnesses and keeping us from finding yet another murderer!” 

“Well maybe if your guys did their job well, I wouldn’t have to do this! I need evidence so I can eliminate murderers like that from the world!” Diego leaned in closer, their faces merely inches apart. Silence rang out between them as their eyes seemed to meet, both gazes softening lightly. This was far too reminiscent of the old times between the two, how close the two were. It was too tempting for either of them to resist.

All at once it happened, hot lips crashing into one another, feet stumbling into the dark blue car of Detective Patch. Reckless tension only grew larger between them on the short drive back to Patch’s apartment. Lips, hands, skin, all folding into one as a feeling of anger and lust seemed to disappear and become the exact same.

He’d left before the sun rose, not wanting to start anything again. They were a mistake, they shouldn’t have done /that/. It was just for a night, he told himself, they couldn’t start anything up again. At least, not right now. What he’d done was just a mistake… but not the only mistake he’d soon make.


	2. Five Agonizing Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch suspects something strange may be growing...

Denial flowed through Patch’s mind as she felt herself getting sick for the fifth time that week. Perhaps it was her increase in appetite that made her sick, the way she’d craved that double bacon cheeseburger only for it to end up in her toilet later that night. Perhaps it was just the grease from the food that made her sick? Her hunch of food sickness was promptly shut down after a day of eating only healthy and familiar foods. The cravings, the sickness… shit. 

But it couldn’t be, right? The only person she’d recently slept with was Diego, the night they’d spent together only two months ago. It couldn’t be, could it? The possibility, however, was still there. Patch would have to find out one way or another. 

After getting off of work, Patch drove to the store to buy a pregnancy test. It was now or never, she had to find out if her worries were just worries or if she could actually be pregnant. Her eyes scanned the instructions carefully back at her apartment. It’s just a little stick, she thought, it would be fine…

What wasn’t fine was the five agonizing minutes she’d have to wait until either one or two lines decided to show up on the test. Patch couldn’t just stare at it and wait for the threatening pink line or lines to show up, no. It was too worrying for her and she knew it would make waiting for the test feel even longer. Instead, she set the test on the sink and decided to wait upon her couch for the dreaded lines. Her thumb picked at her nails in nervousness, thoughts soon being interrupted by a knock upon her apartment door. 

Her mouth stood agape as she opened the door, eyes settled upon a slightly bloodied and beaten Diego Hargreeves. All worries about a possible baby seemed to escape her mind as she looked in shock at Diego. 

“Hey… Um, can I ask you a favor?” Diego asked, showing a slightly pained smile. A cut near his neck caught Eudora’s eyes specifically, the wound still oozing blood. “I ran into a bit of trouble and your place was the closest so… Mind if I fix myself up a bit?” 

He seemed polite, a little too polite for once. But, Eudora didn’t mind. “Sure, you know where the medicine cabinet is,” Patch muttered, gesturing for him to come into her apartment. Just after Diego entered the bathroom, Patch felt her phone vibrating within her pocket. The alarm. The test. Oh shit. She’d left it there on the bathroom counter, she couldn’t let Diego see it. 

“Diego, Wait!” Patch called out, running towards her bathroom just hoping Diego hadn’t seen or noticed the test yet. However, she was too late. As she looked into the bathroom she found Diego Hargreeves staring with his mouth slightly agape at a positive pregnancy test. Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger... whoops?


	3. Two Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego decides to take responsibility.

Patch stared straight at the test with Diego. Two lines. Positive. And here she was looking at it with the father of her baby. She knew it was Diego’s, he was the only possible father. 

Diego was confused and concerned all at the same time. He’d forgotten about his bleeding neck, instead looking from the pregnancy test to Patch. Disbelief filled his head as he looked at her. “Dora I…” He started, though she turned away. 

“No, Di, just… don’t,” She was in shock, this was not how she wanted him to find out. This wasn’t how /she/ wanted to find out. Patch closed her eyes and kept a strong face. She couldn’t worry now, not in front of Diego. 

Diego only opened his arms for her, stepping forward. He didn’t know if the baby was his or not, he just wanted to be there for her… comfort her if she was feeling stressed. “C’mere…” He whispered, hoping she’d take the gesture. 

After a moment of staring, Eudora decided to fall into his arms and accept his comfort. “Diego I… I don’t know what to do…” Patch whispered. How could she possibly raise a baby by herself? The shock was too overwhelming.

Diego smoothed out her hair, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to decide right now. Do whatever you need to do, whatever you feel is right for you.” He didn’t want her to be pressured into having a baby she didn’t want. But if it was his and she wanted to keep it, he’d do every single thing he could for that baby. “Is it…?” He whispered, pulling back to look at Eudora. 

Patch nodded, he didn’t even have to finish the sentence. “Guess we should’ve been more careful, huh?” The detective whispered, letting out a deep breath. 

“We’ll be okay… Everything will be fine, Eudora. Whatever you need, I’ll be here.” Diego held back tears as he looked at her. Even if it was an accident, part of him wanted to be a dad. Be the dad he’d always wanted, a much better one than the asshole of a father he had to deal with. But deep down, Diego was just as terrified as Patch was about possibly being a parent.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Patch figure out how they’re going to handle this.

The pair sat across from one another on Eudora’s couch, their eyes glued to a second positive pregnancy test. It only confirmed that the first test wasn’t a fluke, she really was pregnant. 

“So,” Patch started, taking a deep breath as she looked from the test back to Diego, “I’ve been thinking a bit and I… I think I want to keep the baby. It’s fine if you don’t want to be a dad or be in our lives at all but, this is my baby and I… I think I want to keep it.” 

To her surprise, Diego met her news with a smile. “I’d like to help you, if you’d let me? We don’t have to get back together or anything, I won’t pressure you into doing that. But I’d… I’d like to help raise our baby.” Their baby. The words seemed so surreal, so terrifying and exciting all at the same time. 

Patch nodded, clutching a pillow close to her for comfort. “I propose we make a deal of some sort.”

“A deal?” Diego raised a brow in confusion, “Like what kind of deal?”

“Grounds that we can agree on if we’re going to raise this baby together. Just so we don’t end up fighting like we used to.” It was a solid proposal. If they were to raise a kid together, they’d have to agree on how they were going to raise it. “No offense, but I don’t want to raise the baby at your place. A gym isn’t exactly a great place for a baby to be.”

Diego sighed before nodding. “Alright so… The baby stays here, and we don’t have to date. I propose I get to stay here when I want then, to help take care of you and the baby if need be.” 

Patch paused for a moment before nodding. “Okay… Then Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, we have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the previous chapters! I know my writing isn’t the best, but your support means a lot to me!


	5. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Diego Hargreeves possibly be a good Dad?

The mind of the second Hargreeves raced as he drove back to the gym he called a home. As he stared at the road, all he could think of is the baby… /his/ baby. How the hell was he going to be a father? He knew almost nothing about being a good parent, considering his abnormal childhood. 

Would he be a good dad? He didn’t know. The man he called father raised him as an experiment, not as a child. Could he even be a good dad when he had no reference of one? 

“Shit…” He hissed out after he parked upon the street. Rough hands twisted into his hair as he fully realized his mistake. They should’ve been more careful… He wasn’t ready to be a father. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready to be a father.

Ready or not, he was going to still be there for the baby, he knew that. He’d try his best to be a good father at least. Do everything his dad didn’t do, and in no way do what his father actually did. This was a /baby/, not an experiment. 

“Suck it up, number two…” Diego whispered to himself, shaking the thoughts out of his head. Even if he wasn’t perfect, all he could do was try.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fan fiction on here. Hope it doesn't absolutely suck!!


End file.
